1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument support, and more particularly to an instrument support with two adjustable arms to adapt to instruments of different thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrument support is to provide a specific instrument, such as a guitar or the like, a foundation on which to stand the instrument especially when the instrument can not stand by itself. With reference to FIG. 5, it is noted that a conventional instrument support has a first leg (10′) and a second leg (20′) jointing together with the first leg (10′) via a disk (12′). That is, a first end of the first leg (10′) is securely and fixedly connected to the disk (12′) and a first end of the second leg (20′) is pivotally connected to the disk (12′). The second leg (20′) has a handle (26′) pivotally connected to the second leg (20′) and has an extension (22′) formed on a distal end of the handle (26′) to alternatively correspond to positioning holes (14′) defined in the disk (12′) such that when the handle (26′) is pivoted, the extension (22′) is removed from the restriction of the positioning hole (14′) in which the extension (22′) is originally located and the extension (22′) is able to be relocated at a different positioning hole (14′) to adjust the angle between the first leg (10′) and the second leg (20′). What is more important is that the first leg (10′) and the second leg (20′) respectively have a base (11′,21′) to support the first and second legs (10′20′) on a surface and an arm (13′,15′) securely formed on a side face of the first and second legs (10′,20′). Therefore, when the conventional instrument support is placed on top of a surface, the instrument is able to be supported by the two arms (13′,15′) and the disk (12′). Although the instrument support does provide the required service to the instrument, there is no room for thickness change of the instrument. That is, when the instrument thickness using the instrument support is changed, e.g., from an electric guitar to an acoustic guitar, the two arms (13′,15′) can not provide the required supporting function to the new instrument. That is, the support from the two arms (13′,15′) is limited to a certain instrument with a specific thickness. With reference to FIG. 6, a different conventional instrument support is shown and has two arms (13A, 15A). Although the configuration of the two arms (13A, 15A) is different from that shown in FIG. 5, this instrument support still suffers from the same drawback as that of the instrument support shown in FIG. 5.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved instrument support to mitigate the aforementioned problems.